Mein Engel
by Asamijaki
Summary: Licht suele hablar en Alemán cuando se enoja mucho o lo toman por sorpresa.


—_Geh zur Hölle_! —exclama Licht, mientras lanza una patada contra la mesa, esta es una inocente víctima más de sus peleas con su Servamp.

Lo peor es que no es ni siquiera de algún hotel, es la casa de Mahiru, y su tío va a lamentar mucho la pérdida de esa mesa de noche. El castaño nada más puede ver la escena desde la cocina, Kuro ni siquiera se inmuta ante la violencia. Lawless se esconde detrás del inerte y perezoso cuerpo de Sleepy Ash.

—Oigan, esa mesita la compró mi tío hace apenas dos años —, comenta Shiota, tras apagar la estufa y dirigirse hacia sus amigos.

—Así hay más espacio para recostarse en el suelo —dice Pereza, bostezando mientras se convierte en un gato y deja a Lawless al descubierto.

—Vamos, Lichtan, sólo fue un juego —el vampiro retrocede con una sonrisa nerviosa, acomodando sus lentes con nerviosismo.

El pianista le mira con desdén, y chasquea la lengua. Terminando por preguntarle a Mahiru sobre la ubicación de su baño, y murmurando algo sobre la indemnización por el mueble.

—¿Qué hiciste, Lawless? —inquiere Mahiru, alzando una ceja —, ¿Y qué es lo que dijo Licht hace un momento? No entendí en absoluto.

—Le gané en el Mario-Kart —responde el vampiro de Avaricia, y prosigue —, oh, Angel-chan tiende a hablar en Alemán cuando lo tomas por sorpresa o se enoja demasiado.

Mahiru parpadea dos veces. Ha visto a Licht bastante enojado, no podía ser solo por Mario-Kart que haya hablado así.

—¿Y qué dijo?

—Pues…

—«_Vete al infierno_» —traduce Kuro desde los pies de Mahiru.

Bueno, si había alguien en la tierra, capaz de hacer enfadar a Licht con cosas insignificantes, debía ser Lawless. Mahiru nunca entendería del todo la relación Servamp/Eve que llevaban esos dos.

(...)

—Si vuelves a hacer algo como eso, te mataré, Rata de mierda —advierte el pianista, una vez que Mahiru y Kuro han apagado las luces. Odia tener que pedirle a Crantz que se encargará de desastres por culpa de ese Erizo inmundo (porque si, era su culpa).

—Angel-chan parece muy concentrado y todo, pero un beso en la mejilla lo hizo chocar en el Mario Kart —sonríe el rubio con descaro, mostrando aquellos colmillos que cargaba.

Afuera está nevando. Probablemente es debido al excesivo Jinn liberado últimamente. Se han quedado en la casa de Mahiru, tal parece que no pueden salir, C3 no quiere que lo hagan. Tampoco es que tengan muchos ánimos de deambular por Japón justo ahora (y con un vampiro que no podía atacar, para colmo).

Licht aún no está 100% sano, esas costillas rotas tardarán un poco más en sanar. Crantz le había advertido que dejara de moverse tanto. Hyde había notado que incluso para golpearlo, no usaba la misma fuerza de antes.

Mahiru les había proporcionado un par de Futones para pasar la noche.

—Maldita rata inmunda, no te di permiso para que me tocaras —, chasquea Licht, mientras se recuesta sobre su Futón, dándole la espalda al vampiro. No tiene interés de seguir hablando por esa noche.

Todo lo ocurrido con Tsubaki, había sido mucho. Ya tenía suficiente con la rata demonio que le atormentaba, ahora, estaba en medio de una batalla campal entre ellos y una organización secreta.

—Angel-chan, ¿De verdad me vas a dar la espalda? He perdido mi Jinn, estoy indefenso ahora —menciona en un obvio chantaje.

Todoroki se da vuelta para patearlo y hacer que se callara de una buena vez. Sin embargo, cuando lo hace, se da cuenta de que el Vampiro está más cerca de lo que aparentaba.

No sabía si era porque la presencia de Hyde era más débil, si era por su lazo Servamp/Eve frágil, o simplemente ya se había acostumbrado demasiado a ese tormento que llegó en forma de erizo dramático y fanático de Shakespeare a su vida.

—Vamos, Lichtan, sólo ésta noche —susurra, en un tono más suave de lo acostumbrado. Había pegado ambos futones y con delicadeza pasa un brazo sobre él, abrazándolo con cuidado. Como si de verdad le preocupara ese asunto de sus lesiones.

Y tal vez era así, pero no le gustaba la idea que lo consideraran alguien débil o no apto para defenderse. Además, es Lawless quien debería preocuparse más por sí mismo. Él había salido peor de todo ese asunto.

—_Verdammter Dämon_ (Maldito demonio) —murmura como una señal de rendición. Deja que el vampiro se meta entre sus sábanas y enrolle sus piernas entre las suyas.

Se sentía un poco extraño. Licht había notado que Hyde comúnmente lo hacía cuando se recostaban juntos. Sus piernas comúnmente eran las que poseían su _Lead _, una parte primordial de la conexión que había creado el contrato.

—Me encanta cuando hablas así, Lichtan, tu acento es adorable —inquiere Lawless, rozando sus labios por la oreja del pianista. Licht puede sentir cómo se forma una sonrisa contra su piel, cuando baja por su cuello.

—_Fick dich_. (Que te jodan)

—_Danke, meine Liebe_. (gracias, mi amor)

El pianista gruñe en protesta ante las palabras del vampiro. Lanza maldiciones entre dientes, y se gira de nuevo para no tener que ver a Lawless. Mientras tanto, el Servamp aprovecha para acomodarse mejor, más cerca, de una forma más íntima.

Eran demasiado pocas las veces en que Todoroki dejaba que durmiera con él en esa forma y no como un pequeño erizo (y fuera de su jaula, cabe destacar). Así que Avaricia disfruta esos pequeños momentos de calidez cuerpo a cuerpo.

—_Gute Nacht, mein Engel (bu_enas noches, mi ángel). —con un susurro que desaparece casi sin ser oído. La paz de la noche se traga las palabras.

Pasan los segundos, marcados por cada tic tac del reloj de la pared. Licht aún no duerme, su corazón late demasiado rápido para dejarlo tranquilo. Realmente odia no poder controlar esas partes de sí mismo. Odiaba a esa maldita rata por ocasionar este tipo de cosas. Por llegar sin ser invitado y arruinar todo.

Lawless le había obligado a sellar el contrato a base de engaños, realmente lo odió al principio por meterlo en todos esos problemas de vampiros. Pero ahora era diferente. En el momento en que la placa se había roto, casi pudo sentir cómo su corazón también lo hacía. Cómo el tiempo se había detenido, y todo se había vuelto tan rojo como los ojos de Avaricia.

Incluso ahora. No podría imaginarse cómo sería su vida si ese maldito erizo desapareciera de un día para otro.

Al final solo cierra los ojos para dejar de pensar en esas estupideces.

—Hyde —susurra inaudible. Tan solo para asegurarae de que el otro siguiera dormido. Sorprendentemente, Avaricia lo conseguía muy rápido. Entonces, traga saliva y toma aire —, _Ich liebe dich, geh nicht. _

Y sin que lo supiera, esa noche, Lawless durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ich liebe dich, geh nicht, significa "Te amo, no te vayas"


End file.
